


The Lonely Soldier

by fallencastiel (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fallencastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally posted on my and my friend's tumblr blog spnlockedthings. The blog has been deleted and so I've posted it on here.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Lonely Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my and my friend's tumblr blog spnlockedthings. The blog has been deleted and so I've posted it on here.

Shots firing, blood dripping, voices screaming. The heat of battle blazed around him, igniting his senses, tearing his soul. He stood alone, it seemed, but yet he was surrounded. Surrounded by his comrades; the men he had come to love, and that in any minute were going to die. And, most of all, surrounded by the sounds of war ringing in his ears.  
Without warning a ball of fire plummeted from the sky and exploded mere meters away from John. The force sent him flying backwards, covering him with sand that seared through his body. He choked; screamed until his throat was raw and bleeding. He clawed his way through the layers of sand that had collected around him, until he could finally free himself.  
The sight that greeted him scarred him: his comrades were lying lifeless with their skin melting on the ground that was now a mixture of sand and ash. He ran towards them, attempting to shout their names, but all that came out was a gurgling cry. He stumbled, clutching at his throat as if it was on fire, and collapsed to the ground, sobbing silently into the dust.  
John lay there, not caring if he was spotted, until he heard a voice close to his face. It was raspy, barely there, but clear enough for it to be understood. “John”, the voice whispered, “You need to let these memories go. There’s nothing you could have done to prevent any of this. They’re just memories. Let them go. You cannot cling to the past like it’s a lifeline. Reach out. Hold onto the present. That is the only thing that matters”.  
…  
The memories shattered into fragments that were too broken to piece together again. John opened his eyes and the World he saw was different. Before, the whole World was graveyard; now, the infinite possibilities that his life could achieve flashed before him. He realised that his life could be sewn back together again.


End file.
